Just to be home with you
by Rubix84
Summary: For tumblr prompts about Rae and Finn's first flat


**Anonymous asked: OMG please please please could you write Rae and Finn in their first flat based on that pic you just reblogged? x**

**Anonymous asked: Are you still planning on doing Rae and Finn's first flat? (sorry to bother you)**

**Anonymous asked: I've noticed you have promised us Rae and Finn's first flat, could you inject some sexy times into this, like them christening their new bed or something, you haven't written anything smutty for a bit and I did really enjoy it! ;p**

For you dear anons, I seem to have come over all fluffy, must be in a good mood

He looked just like he had when he was seventeen as the early morning light cast an ethereal glow over the slumbering form next to her, though his face now had the faint shadow of stubble that Rae was just itching to reach out and run her fingers over. She could not help but smile as she watched his chest rise and fall steadily, his body stretched out beside hers on the floor where they had ended up last night. Her old bedspread was covering them though they were still in their clothes from the night before, both too drunk to do anything but collapse into their makeshift bed. Rae felt a shiver excitement course through her as it sunk in, this was their first morning together in their new home. She stretched, straining her muscles out to her very fingertips as the feeling of joy overcame her, combined with a dull longing for the man sleeping next to her. Suddenly she felt hungry to properly commemorate the occasion of their new flat, and not with alcohol like they had last night. She considered waking him up, but settled instead for shuffling closer to him where he lay, snuggling into the sweet warmth of his body inhaling the scent that was uniquely him where it lingered on his clothes and skin.

As she lay there pressed against him she remembered how she first found the flat. How she had been walking down that street of red brick Victorian terraces which had disappeared off into the distance down the road. She nearly ignored the 'flat for sale' sign as she walked past, her and Finn were looking to rent not buy. Something made her stop though and she stared up at the drab building , it was the kind of house that hundreds of people would pass on the street with barely a second glance, in fact Rae had passed it herself without ever noticing it, it was wholly unremarkable, too shabby, too run-down, too unloved. But as Rae looked at it, nestled in the row of near identical houses she realised that hidden beneath the crumbling stucco work, and the peeling, rotting wood of the sash windows, and the dirty moss covered slate roof was it's very own character, its own personality, its own charming beauty. Every crack, crevice and flaw seemed to speak to her of it's life, what it had witnessed in the past 100 years.

The flat was on the first floor of the building, straight at the the top of some narrow stairs. Rae had crossed her fingers as she swung open the door hoping she liked whatever she found. Even though he hadn't really said anything she knew Finn was getting tired of her continually turning down the properties they had been to look at so far to rent. "It's only our first place," he had half muttered under his breath over a pint one night after she had dismissed a particularly dingy basement flat, and what felt like the hundredth option they had seen even to her. But to Rae that was just the point, this was going to be hers and Finn's; theirs, their first home together. This was a big deal. Huge in fact, and she had set her heart on achieving nothing less than perfection.

A large expanse of richly varnished wooden floorboards extended out in front of her. Rae let her eyes sweep across well proportioned room. The walls were patchy, some of the ancient looking wallpaper peeling and hanging off in strips, but the ceiling was high, and the huge bay window meant it was light and airy despite the distinctly musty smell of a place that had been neglected for too long. The fireplace looked to be original with a dusty black cast-iron surround inlaid with ornate tiles patterned with purple forget-me-nots. There was exquisite cornicing where the walls and ceiling met, and around the light fitting in the centre which Rae found herself making a mental note that she must preserve. As she looked round she found she could easily picture one of the walls spanned fully with bookshelves reaching from the floor all the way to the ceiling, groaning under the weight of all her books, sitting alongside all of Finn's records.

There was a tiny kitchen, but as neither her or Finn were ever going to be in with a shot of winning MasterChef this didn't bother her. As she passed the bathroom her breath caught and her eyes widened at the sight of the massive roll-top bath that was sitting in there, definitely room for two in that she smiled to herself, imagining two bodies slip sliding together surrounded by fluffy white bubbles. The final room would be the bedroom. Like the living area it had a lovely bay window looking out over a little garden, allowing the warm natural light from outside to fill ever corner of the room. The walls were clad half-way up in a dark wood that had faded and split with age. The top half of the walls were lined with a cream paper which looked like it might have shimmered with a luxurious sheen when it had been new. Rae ran a hand over it feeling the embossed pattern beneath her fingertips, which came away covered in the grey of years of dust and dirt.

Rubbing her hands against her jeans to remove the grime she walked throughout the flat again. It felt like every nook and cranny was bursting with some story to tell and memory to share. If walls could talk she thought wryly to herself. As she exited out back onto the bustling city street below it struck her just how peaceful and tranquil it had felt inside. Whilst she loved the excitement and opportunity of living in the city, sometimes there were moments when she felt overwhelmed by the sheer extravagance of everything and longed for an escape. For a moment the flat had felt like a haven where her and Finn would have the luxury to be just her and Finn again. She hadn't even realised that was what she had been looking for that, but now she had found it she was determined it would be theirs.

Finn lit his cigarette purposefully, taking a long drag watching the white smoke unfurling around him. The music coming from the speakers overhead made him bop his head in time as he sang and hummed quietly along 'I bet that you look good on the dance floor'. He smiled as he spotted Rae approaching, winding herself carefully between the crowd of bodies in the pub. She sat down opposite him plopping down two pints of beer.

"Can ya believe they're gonna ban smoking in pubs," he forgo a proper greeting, taking in another long drag of his smoke, like it was going to be his last.

"Yeah, yeah," Rae waved her hand dismissively, "I have found _the _flat," she announced, leaning forward towards him placing both her hands on the table for extra emphasis, before quickly removing them when she realised the surface was wet from a drink spilled by a previous occupier. Finn grinned at the enthusiasm painted plain as day across her voice and apparent in her voice, it was infectious.

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Great, so how much?" he asked.

Rae cast her eyes down a moment, not sure what Finn's reaction might be. "It's for sale, not for let."

"Ya what?"

"The flat's for sale."

Finn brushed a hand frustratedly through his hair, leaving it all sticking up on end. "Rae you know we can't afford to buy." he sighed.

But here they were now, their first morning in their very own flat. They had no proper furniture, save for the items their family and friends have gifted them second-hand, Rae had no idea where or how to get started with the multitude of DIY jobs that needed doing. But she simply did not care, they had done it, and she felt like she might burst with happiness, lying here on the questionable carpet, Finn's guitar propped up in the corner, the left over remnants of last nights take-away in a brown paper bag nearby. The only thing on her mind now was the provocative restlessness growing and curling wickedly deep within her core. Gently she adjusted herself so her breath now ghosted over Finn's skin where it was exposed at the collar bone, she could see the goosebumps appear as she watched Finn's face closely for a reaction. She was rewarded with a lazy smile and one eye popping open to look at her.

"Morning," he mumbled sleepily to her, stretching an arm out above his head before using it to wrap around Rae's body pulling her back in closely to him, using his lips to nuzzle lightly at her neck. Rae smiled a satisfied tight lipped grin as she felt the unmistakable hardness pressing against her hip where she lay against him, her stomach giving a little flip whilst anticipation sent a warm flush fluttering over her skin. Catching his lips with her own, she allowed a soft moan of pent-up desire to escape into his mouth and she caressed his tongue with her own. He held her tighter to him in response, his body beginning to come alive as he deepened the kiss, each of them battling for dominance over the other.

Sitting slightly, Rae pulled Finn's crumbled t-shirt off over his head, tugging as it protested at going over his head. Her hands traced the hard unyielding plains of his torso, the skin smooth and as creamy as her own, the well honed muscles contracting and pulsating under her fingers. Finn's hands followed suit as they freed Rae from her clothes, not leaving one part of her untouched as they explored every inch of flesh available to them with a light caress. There was a lazy morning tenderness to their touches as they allowed their shared desire to pool between them, building slowly to a towering crescendo as hands and mouths started to move more fervently together.

Rae enclosed his length in her hand, stroking and twisting firmly as she watched his eyes start to darken and cloud with carnal need. She worried her lip she watched him start to come undone beside her, his body starting to ruck in rhythm to her motions as she planted kisses along his jaw line and down to the sweet spot on his collar bone. His guttural groan sent a wave of need crashing over her, the sweet ache making her wet with the promise of what was to come as she felt Finn position himself between her legs, his movements causing a head scrambling friction.

Finn rolled her over, holding her from behind as he entered her, his arm wrapped round her holding her firmly as his hand began to work its torturous ministrations. Slowly he began to move, each thrust becoming deeper, sharper, harder, his hand still playing and teasing with her until Rae was sure she would be driven crazy with the need for a release. When she felt she could literally take no more she called his name, her voice low dripping with desire, her body beginning to quake and shiver, until she arched back into Finn's arms with a cry.

Later as she sat on the kitchen counter finishing off a bowl of cereal Finn walked in wearing his just his jeans. Placing her bowl down she beckoned him towards her, until he was close enough that she could hook a finger into the waistband and pull him into her both of them laughing like lovesick teenagers. Kissing him deeply, tasting the morning coffee on his breath she whispered into his ear, "house-rule number one: Finn Nelson should always be semi-naked whenever possible."


End file.
